My K9 Angel
by crazy4paisley
Summary: a new angel joins the team. however this one has 4 legs and a long tail. i don't own the characters of monica and tess
1. Chapter 1

My K-9 Angel

Chapter 1

It's a beautiful day in May in Virginia Beach, Virginia, the temperature is in the mid-seventy's and lots of people are down at the oceanfront on the beach soaking up the sun before all the tourist fill it up in the summer. Two angels named Tess and Monica are standing in the backyard of a house where the Reed family lives. They are swimming in their underground pool after a nice church service earlier that Sunday. There's the Mother Kellie, The Father Danny, and their 8 year old daughter Grace.

As they look on Monica turns to Tess and says "I can't wait for her first assignment here." "I know Angel girl, she'll be here soon" Tess says referring to the newest angel that doesn't currently have a name. "When will she get a name Tess?" Monica asked anxiously, "In the father's time Angel girl" Tess replied. "What is the assignment anyway?" Monica asked her supervisor "well, the family are already believers and go to church every Sunday, but something evil that could destroy their faith is about to strike" Tess replied. "Oh no! What kind of evil Tess?" asked Monica, "I don't know, I just know this new Angel is perfect for the job." Tess assured her.

The next day, Monday when Grace got off the school bus and was walking the 3 blocks home she had this feeling that she was being followed. She stopped for a moment, she didn't hear any foot steps. She started walking again, she still had the feeling so she stopped again, but this time she turned around. That's when she saw her, the most beautiful Golden Retriever she had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The second Grace walked in the door she hollered "mom, dad, guess what!" Her parents ran to the front door to see what all the hype was about. "What is it sweetie?" her mother asked but she already knew as soon as she looked down and saw the 4 legged beauty looking up at her with the most loving blue eyes she'd ever seen. "She followed me home from the bus stop, can we keep her please!" Grace pleaded with her parents. "Oh honey she probably already has a home" her dad said as he started looking to see if she had a collar with a tag on it, which she didn't. "Please, please, please!" Grace said while giving them the puppy dog look.

Kellie and Danny went into the kitchen to talk in private, at least they thought it was private, but Monica and Tess were in there listening in. "We can't just take it to the pound, we should at least try to find its owner" Kellie started saying. "We could make some signs and hang them up around the neighborhood," she suggested. "I was thinking that too, but what if she doesn't have a home and she's just a stray? How long do we wait for someone to call? And you know Grace is going to get attached quickly," spoke Danny. "That's true she probably will, but as an animal lover myself I cant' just not take it in, we'll at least give it a week after we put the signs up," Kellie replied.

They went back into the living room and told Grace who got very excited to know the dog could stay, she barley paid attention to the pasting signs and trying to find the real owner part. She put her arms around the dog's neck giving it a big hug while it licked her face as Tess and Monica looked on. Not long after, Grace's parents got her working on the posters. She took a picture of the dog with her digital camera and put it on the computer so she could put it on the poster, meanwhile she said a little prayer that no one would call to claim it.

After the posters were done and printed out Grace was trying to think of a name for her new friend. She was thinking about her favorite movie, Beauty and the Beast, so she decided on the name Bella. "Bella" she said out loud the dog perked her ears up and began wagging her tail as if to say I like that name. "Bella, that's a beautiful name Tess, I love it!" Monica said "it sure is beautiful" replied Tess "especially when you know what that name means" continued Tess. "What does it mean Tess?" asked Monica "it means devoted to god" Tess answered. "Oh wow, that is just perfect" Exclaimed Monica.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyday that week when Grace got home from school she rushed in the house to play with Bella. She also would ask her parents the same question and prayed the answer was No. the question was if any one had called about the dog, and every time the answer was No, she always thanked God for that. As Tess and Monica watched they knew no one would call.

On Thursday evening after Grace got home from school they all went down to the beach to roller-skate on the boardwalk. Grace enjoyed having Bella pull her on her roller-skates, Danny and Kellie thought it was cute and loved the fact that Grace was so happy. The were beginning to think that maybe they should keep the dog.

By Friday, Kellie and Danny realized that the week was almost up, nobody had called to claim the dog and they would soon have to figure out what they were going to do with it. One thing was for sure they weren't taking her to the SPCA or the pound, they themselves had grown more fond of her by the day, they enjoyed playing with her before Grace would get home from school.

On Saturday Grace enjoyed her day off from school by playing with Bella out by the pool. Meanwhile that danger that Tess mentioned to Monica was hiding in the trees in the back yard watching Grace very closely.


End file.
